


霓虹

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, 小树为爱做0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 两个charming渣男的历史性会晤
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei





	霓虹

可配合bgm：[跟我走 Let's Get Away](https://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=493283509&userid=290433654)

霓虹灯上的字体闪烁明灭，有时候也彻夜长明。

歌舞厅的招牌从白天亮至深夜，几个月过去就有工人攀着木架换上更新潮的设计。红色漆皮的高跟鞋小心翼翼地从车厢探出，从前座大步走出的男人在泥泞的地上铺了厚厚一层毯子供她踩踏。傍晚时分乘着人力黄包车和时髦小汽车的人群络绎不绝，纷涌而至，堵塞在歌舞厅门口。也恰巧歌舞厅坐落在电车的行驶轨道附近，当属车水马龙之地，纵使警察有三头六臂之身也无法使这里在上演热门剧目、当红明星出场的时候更加有序安静。

远远地，咔哒咔哒，马靴跟敲打石板地的声音从街那头传来。古旧的结构引起木桌的震动，也许有，也许没有。日日树涉踩在木箱堆上，扒着生锈的铁栏杆往外望，锈红色的铁迹装点着他的魅。

他来了。

微拳的黑色中长发披散在肩上，纹着华丽刺绣的领口略显凌乱，朔间零的右手拨开一边的刘海，苍白的脸颊热望着阳光下充满生命力的空气。他总是像个吸血鬼一般，从头发末梢弥散开一股阴郁的气息，迷人深邃。但他的眼睛又总带笑，看着你的时候仿佛将你当做一生的甜蜜情人去吻。日日树腹中空空却丝毫不感到饥饿，反倒是眼睛，眼睛贪婪地搔扫过朔间零全身，最终定在他脖颈上隐约可见的大红唇印。想必此人一刻钟前的住所是热情少妇的闺房。纵使如此他依然迷人，倒不如说混杂在朔间零深沉雄性荷尔蒙里的另一重魅力在于他不归属任何人的飘忽感。他是吐丝结网的蜘蛛，漫不经心地等待猎物上门；是蜷在树下打盹的猎豹，弯曲躯干的时候就像只慵懒的大猫趴在人膝上打呼。

日日树涉拔出门闩冲上公寓一层，任由冷风灌进本就快要结冰的房间里，掀起桌上的格子稿纸。

关上公寓大门的声音太刺耳，铁门砰咚一声砸在上世纪的灰色墙砖上。朔间零默默走过的脚步停了下来，显得有点不符合他凌厉外表的温和地回首。

日日树涉大胆走上前紧紧盯着他眉毛间那一小块光洁的皮肤看，好像上面绕着一群喝醉酒的小妖精似的让人移不开眼。

像狐狸一样上挑的眼梢在日日树涉紧张战栗的大腿上流转，朔间零看到他手里发霉的黑面包，开口道：“那不是你的食物，对吗？”

“呃，是的。我是说，虽然它看起来像是我从老鼠嘴里抢回来的——它确实是我从老鼠窝里掏出来的。但这的确是我的食物。”日日树假装不在意，夺回了自己用破报纸裹起来的午餐。

朔间零若有所思地点头，他的目光饶有兴趣地抚过日日树的微微颤抖的肩头，“你站在这很久了吧？”

日日树下意识地把不新鲜的小麦制造品紧捏在手中，那约莫是丢进臭水沟的预备动作。

“我认识你。”朔间零不是很乐意看他有点卑微的，像其他人一般谄媚的表情和躬身的动作，“你经常从那个窗口里往外看。有时候散场了你也会挤到角落里来看我们，我们。”他含糊地重复最后一个词。

日日树干巴巴地回道：“那是在观摩，朔间先生……你知道，生活经验不够丰富的末流剧作家总需要从别的什么地方找点灵感。”他脸颊发烫，为自己感到羞愧。

朔间零对他大方承认自己的蹩脚表示惊讶，邀请他上座来看今晚的演出。两刻钟后的歌曲杂烩由歌舞厅的金牌作曲人操刀（“你一定会有不少收获，假如你愿意坐到前面的位置来”）。

他做梦也想不到，王城的大众情人，缠绕着一身黑雾与玫瑰香气的神祗，所有人无论男女都至少曽幻想过一次与其共度浪漫夜晚的爱与美之神朔间零，会站在大街上同他亲切地交谈，甚至亲手（其实是亲口）赠予他观看自己演出的入场券。日日树涉毫不留恋地扔掉今天的晚餐，回到地下室去换上他与出版社编辑见面的体面套装。是时候向大厅里的卖花娘花掉他储存已久的春宵经费了。

香粉味从名媛们的胳肢窝和皮包里钻出来，搔得日日树鼻子发痒。他在第一排的弯圈软椅上坐立难安，台上的朔间零蒙着半张脸，露出带笑的嘴角和英俊的右眼。一曲唱罢，朔间零朝为他而来的人群送去轻轻的一个吻，飘散在赞叹声和醉人的花香中。

开场前朔间零为日日树指了一条通向歌舞厅后门的小径，现在他正倚着墙在那安静候人。从花束里抽了一枝开得最艳的玫瑰，日日树涉捏在三只手指里携着淡淡露水翘首以盼，如果足够幸运，他或许能赢得与美男子共进晚餐的机会。

灯盏亮了许久，日日树终于等到姗姗来迟的大明星朔间零。

“在台上的时候就在想了，我的眼光果然好。”笑中带着疲倦，朔间给头上戴得端正的帽子转了半圈，“日日树君也是未经雕琢的美玉。”

日日树应声摇头，只道一定要请他去那两条街外新开的法国餐馆。

“你倒是留心生活，要不是坎特伯雷夫人偶然提到，我是对这些一概不知。”

剧作家微微歪头，半信半疑。

“不过……这应该不勉强吧？”

穷困潦倒的剧作家表示自己尚有些许存款。

“劳您破费。”

倘若清晨能听到鸟儿啼叫而不是车轱辘滚过的声音，倘若醒来盈满鼻腔是煎培根的香味而非发霉的臭味，倘若一睁眼看到的是淡金色的阳光，而不是蛛网遍布的墙壁，那么日日树涉此刻一定躺在朔间零的公寓里。

他许多天没见过六七点钟活力十足的太阳了，阴暗的地下室差点叫他精疲力竭，现在好了，日日树不仅享受到豪华大床的高质量睡眠，还收获了一场绝妙的性爱，做 爱对象此刻还在为他准备（可以预见是极其丰盛的）早餐。

日日树涉下半身裹着被单拧开房门。

大约二十米的距离，朔间零正叼着烟斗拨弄锅里的肉片。他闻声掀起眼皮看了日日树一眼：“吃完待会上桌的东西你就可以走了。”

他猜到了什么。日日树涉走近去，把温热的胸膛靠在朔间零的后背上，手臂绕过他的腰钻到他敞开的衬衫里，轻唤一声：“零。”

朔间零不耐烦地挡开他的手：“吃完就出去，我这里不欢迎任何宫廷的蛀虫。”

“啊……就算被欺骗，就算再讨厌，也还是会为昨晚共度良宵的人准备早餐，零就是这一点特别温柔……”日日树涉的嘴唇贴上朔间的后颈，那里散了一小绺黑发下来，他轻轻拨开。

“作为演员，我不得不承认，你比我更出色。”朔间零不置可否地任他动作。

日日树涉侧开一步，撑在料理台上为自己辩白：“那你肯定也知道，我写剧本只为自己，凡此以外的种种因缘都是不期而遇。金钱、名声，这些我都不在乎——想必你也是。我乔装打扮省吃俭用都在和往常一样的计划里，只有你是意外。”

黑发的男子闭上嘴保持沉默，他眯着眼站在透光的房间里，看上去不像夜晚里光彩照人的神祗，倒像穴居的魔物。

  


日日树涉饿着肚子走在街上，他不准备回到那个又湿又脏的地下室去。缪斯已然降临，何须苦行。


End file.
